No todo esta perdido
by Frost Bravo
Summary: One-shot,un fic dedicado a la pareja TenmaxAoi, ya se mal summary y titulo tal vez.


Frost: He aquí mi primer fic. Como se acerca la navidad hice este fic de una pareja que aun tiene la esperanza.

Tenma: Genial! ¿Y quiénes son?

Frost: ¬¬ aun no te das cuenta….

Tenma: no

Frost: ¬¬ incluso mi perro lo sabe, no es cierto Akamaru -Akamaru afirma- lo ves…

Tenma: no, no lo sé.

Frost: ¬¬ inténtalo

Tenma: emmmm…. No

Frost: ¬¬u inténtalo de nuevo.

Tenma: eh... etto…. No se

Frost: ¬¬uu inténtalo de nuevo.

Tenma: eh… eh… etto… no… lo… se ^^.

Frost: ¬¬uuu se nota que Endo tuvo mucha influencia en ti… así que te lo digo de la forma fácil o de la difícil, torturándote hasta que aceptes que te gusta es persona (tomando una escopeta), tú eliges….

Tenma: d… de la forma fácil.

Frost: De ti y Aoi ^^

Tenma: QUE! O/O

Frost: Empezamos, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (por ahora), sino haría varios cambios que creo todos quieren… ENDAKI AL PODER. Además, habría incluido a la selección chilena en la FFI, debíamos ser nosotros, fuimos mejores que Argentina en las clasificaciones al mundial del 2010, nos lo merecíamos por derecho.

"No todo está perdido"

Navidad en Inazuma Town, época en que los seres queridos se juntan para celebrar esta día tan especial, salir juntos intercambiar obsequios, etc (lo típico que todos hacen). Excepto….

AHHHH! QUE PUEDO REGALARLE!– gritaba Aoi mientras corría por toda su habitación.

¿Cuánto lleva? -.-U - dijo Akane

Más de DOS HORAS!- dijo Midori irritada a más no poder- y todo por una sola pregunta.

Tú sabes que le preocupa mucho Tenm-.

PERO FUE ELLA QUIEN HIZO LA PREGUNTA! YA ESTOY PERDIENDO LA PACIENCIA.

Ya se –dijo Aoi calmándose- le regalare un balón de futbol –dijo victoriosa, pero...- NO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ES MUY OBVIO –dijo volviendo a la desesperación- YA SE… QUE TAL SI…. EH…. SI… EH… ETTO….YA SE… EH… AHHHHHHHHHH!.

YA CALMATE DE UNA VEZ AOI –grito Midori, su amiga había acabado con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia.

Pero….. Midori-san

Cálmate Aoi-dijo Akane con tranquilidad- no es el fin del mundo si no le regalas al-.

CLARO QUE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!- grito Aoi- además que pensara él, creerá que soy una egoísta y que él no me importa y….

Un minuto –dijo Midori- acaso te importa tanto.

Eh… si

Lo sabia! –grito Midori y Akane con una pose victoriosa- sabia que estabas enamorada de Tenma.

QUEEEEEEEEE! O/O…. y- yo n-n-no….. e-e-el es m-mi mejor amigo obvio que me tiene que importar nuestra amistad… JAJAJA.

Te creo ¬¬ - dijo Midori

E-e-es la verdad ^/^ - Dijo Aoi, estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Etto Aoi –dijo Akane - es muy obvio que te gusta –continuo sacando un libro y empezando a leer- Siempre le apoyas en el entrenamiento y los partidos más que a los demás, siempre estas preocupada por el, toda la clase te mira cuando te quedas embobada mirando a Tenma, incluso una vez babeaste ^ ^.

Eh….. yo… etto – decía Aoi mientras se enrojecía mas, ni ella misma se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Además - continuo Midori, haciendo tomando el libro- rechazaste a 50 chicos, no paras de preguntarle a Shinzuke que le gusta a Tenma, vas a su casa con la excusa de trabajos o tareas, además que encontramos en tu casillero una gran cantidad de cartas de amor que tienen escrito tus sentimientos, y ahora encontramos dibujos de ti y el abrazados, muy juntos, etc.

E-e-eh…. Yo –dijo Aoi más roja que un tomate.

Es obvio que te gusta – continuo Midori – tendría que ser uno ciego (Frost: o ser Endo o Tenma ¬¬) para no darse cuenta de que estas muy enamorada de Tenma.

Y-y-y-yo….

Excepto Tenma claro esta ^ ^ -dijo Akane.

Yo… en mi defensa digo que…. A MIDORI LE GUSTA NISHIKI NOS VEMOS!

EH OYE ESO NO ES VERDAD O/O

-Mientras…

Aki-nee – Dijo Tenma algo avergonzado.

Que pasa Tenma –Dijo Aki.

Eh… y-yo… esto… que se le puede regalar a una chica – continuo Tenma ruborizado.

Bueno…. a que viene la pregunta –Dijo Aki.

Por curiosidad por que mas jajaja – reía Tenma algo histérico y mas que sonrojado.

A ya veo – decía Aki – al fin te vas a declarar, Aoi creo que vas tener una compañía muy especial este año – pensó Aki (Tenma: Pero como lo supo / Frost: no tienes idea que a ella no se le puede engañar ¬¬/ Tenma: No/ Frost: ¬¬). Pues debes regalarle algo que le sea muy especial para ella lo que más anhela en la vida –dijo mirando el anillo que tenía en su dedo.

Como el anillo que te regalo el entrenador Endo.

No es necesariamente, el aparte me regalo su AMOR – dijo Aki recalcando la última frase – a ver si se da cuenta – pensó.

Se van a casar!-dijo Tenma emocionado.

Si nos casamos –dijo Aki- no se dio cuenta de nada- pensó algo deprimida- bueno tengo que ir a comprar la cena, nos vemos luego.

Si qu…. O-oye no me respondiste que puedo regalarle – dijo Tenma confundido.

-Al anochecer-.

Aoi caminaba muy desilusionada, había perdido todo el tiempo en caminar que finalmente se resigno de comprar un obsequio –seguro no le importara- pensó sintiendo ganas de llorar (Frost: Tenma, acaso no te importa lo que le pasa a una dama, que falta de honor/ Tenma: PERO SI TU LO ESCRIBISTE). Aoi continuo caminando, veía a muchas parejas comprando comida, adornos u obsequios, solo se limitaba a decir- que suerte por ellos… supongo -. Finalmente llego al parque y se quedo parada cerca de una fuente. – Solo quisiera que supiera que lo…..eh – dejo de hablar al sentir que le tapaban los ojos y jugaban con su bufanda.

Menos mal que te encontré Aoi.

Que –se quito las manos de esa persona de los ojos- T-Tenma.

Quien más –dijo con uno sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Aoi.

Tienes razón –dijo algo sonrojada hasta que se dio cuenta que Tenma se había puesto parte de su bufanda haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy juntos- T-Tenma y-y-yo –Decía Aoi mientras bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba debido a lo cercano que estaban sus caras.

A-Aoi yo t-t-tengo que decirte a-algo muy importante –dijo Tenma sonrojándose.

Q-que – decía con algo de esperanza.

Y-y-y-yo…. Eh –vamos puedo decírselo- A-Aoi….tu eres mi amiga de la infancia y siempre me sentí bien contigo, cada vez que te veía me sentía capaz de superar todo, me sentía muy feliz de que estuvieras a mi lado, todos los problemas desaparecían, pero cuando varios chicos se te empezaron a declarar me sentí solo (Cody: ahora él es la victima/ Akamaru: ¬¬ ), pero cuando el equipo me dijo que no aceptaste a ninguno me sentí con esperanza.

T-T-Tenma y-yo –dijo Aoi muy sonrojada echando humo de las orejas.

Lo que quiero decir…-continuo Tenma acercándose- es que…- a escasos centímetros- Aoi lo único puedo darte como obsequio es esto –finalmente junto sus labios con los de Aoi. Aoi se sentía más que sorprendida, pero al final correspondió a ese beso que siempre deseo, no quería que ese momento se acabara. Profundizaron mas el beso, Tenma le tomo por la cintura mientras ella le abrazaba el cuello, pero Tenma se separo un momento.

V-Vaya – dijo Tenma mirando arriba- no pensé que fuera una coincidencia.

Q-Q-Que –dijo Aoi confundida, finalmente miro hacia arriba, vio un muérdago- v-vaya.

Y que te pareció mi regalo –pregunto Tenma sonrojado.

B-b-b-bueno y-y-y-yo –decía mientras se sonrojaba violentamente recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

A si algo mas –dijo Tenma mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo- toma –le dijo mientras le mostraba una pequeña caja azul.

Pero que –dijo mientras abría la caja. Adentro contenía un colgante en forma de copo de nieve. Al abrir el colgante encontró una foto de ella y Tenma en su cumpleaños ambos abrazados.

Tenma y-y-yo –mientras empezaba a llorar de la emoción- gracias –dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Pero yo no tengo un regalo par….-no pudo terminar, Tenma la volvió a besar, fue un beso corto pero demostraba los sentimientos de ambos.

Solo respóndeme una pregunta –dijo Tenma mientras trataba de esconder algo su sonrojo- q-q-quisieras ser mi novia.

T-T-Tenma y-yo…. claro que si –dijo para volver a besarle. Pero de donde sacaste el dinero para este colgante, no tuvo que ser barato –dijo Aoi con curiosidad.

Bueno me encontré una billetera en el suelo y cuando la iba a tomar se acerco un perro y la tomo, pero se cayó todo el dinero. Trate de alcanzarlo pero se fue corriendo -(Frost: un momento Tenma como era esa billetera/ Tenma: era de color negro y azul/ Frost: y como era el perro ¬¬/ Tenma: igualito al tuyo/ Frost: SERAS IDIOTA, ESE ERA MI BILLETERA Y MI DINERO).

Ah bueno… en fin supongo que tuviste suerte -continuo Aoi (Frost: que suerte ni que nada ese dinero era mío TT-TT)

Si tienes razón, bueno quisieras ir a cenar a mi casa -dijo Tenma dándole la mano.

Claro me encantaría -dijo Aoi tomando su mano de su ahora novio.

¿?: Al final recibiste lo que querías Aoi-chan -con una cámara en la mano.

-Al día siguiente-

Aoi-chan! -grito Akane.

Akane, como estas.

Bien, y dime como te fue ayer.

Nada lo mismo de siempre -dijo Aoi tratando de no sonrojarse, ayer había recibido lo que más quería en el mundo.

Yo diría que te fue genial -dijo Akane sacando unas fotos de su bolsillo. Aoi las tomo confundida hasta que…-

QUE!- se sonrojo violentamente, todas las fotos eran de ella y Tenma- P-p-pero c-como, ACASO ME SEGUISTE.

Si, no quería que te pasara nada, pero después supe que estabas mejor -termino Akane sonriendo como nada hubiera pasado.

P-p-pero… ah… solo promete que no se las mostraras a nadie por favor Akane.

Ok -respondió haciendo que Aoi se aliviara un poco- buena cuantas copias quieres.

EH?... copias de que -pregunto confundida la peli azul.

De las fotos -dijo Akane con tranquilidad mientras Aoi se sonrojaba- Midori dijo que las vendiéramos, y se venden en grandes cantidades yen internet tienen millones de descargas. (Tenma: O/O oye que uno no puede tener intimidad, porque lo eh… oye donde se f.../Midori: cuantas quieres./Frost: denme 500./Tenma: ¬/¬)

PERO QUE! SERAN UNAS HIJAS DE P****!- Aoi gritaba, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Frost: termine, tarde un poco porque en estas fechas murió mi abuelo, una persona que influyo en mí, pero al morir me dejo un legado de honor y respeto, además de sus placas de identificación del ejército.

Tenma: A mí me pareció cursi ¬/¬

Aoi: pues a mí me gusto ^ ^.

Tenma: A-A-Aoi que haces aquí.

Aoi: me invitaron ^ ^.

Tenma: porque lo hiciste.

Frost: por lo de mi dinero, aunque fue por un regalo para tu novia.

Tenma: PARA MÍ QUE!

Frost: bueno, dejen sus opiniones, que les gusto y que no, sus sugerencias, sus criticas (pero no tantas al menos que quieran que la mitad de su teclado les quede pegado al rostro), etc. Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, les de san Frost y Akamaru.


End file.
